Thirteen
by shi-chan
Summary: On a birthday, one spends it with friends, family and close ones. But he spends it alone, and he wonders, what would it feel like to have a birthday, on such a quiet day ...


Dedicated to the special occasion – NARUTO's BIRTHDAY! Yay!

Happy, happy birthday lil' sweetie!

One we go!

**THIRTEEN**

It's a quiet day.

He knows why it's a quiet day.

On any normal day or to any normal person, a day like the current one would mean pampering, tearing wrappers, getting handful of pleasant surprises and hearing songs of well wishing from closed ones.

It's a quiet day.

He chose not to stay home. At dawn, he woke up, hours before his alarm clock sounded normally. He has missions, jobs waiting to be done, but he does not go. He does not show up in the meeting point by the bridge. He does not want to show his face to the village.

Just not today.

It's a quiet day.

He runs to the bordering area of the village, towards the rushing waterfalls and plunging gorge where he successfully made his first summoning. He picks the highest point where any slip up would have your head decorating the rickety moss covered rocks below. He sits there, staring at the deep blackness of the gorge, the loud rush of water tickling his ears. It is cold at that time of the year, winds turning harsh for the upcoming winter. The water is cold. Freezing. The spray slapping his face feels like ice.

But he doesn't care.

It's a quiet day.

He wonders.

What does it feel like to eat on a table filled with delicious cuisine and smiling people there to enjoy it with you? What does it feel like to hear the traditional wishing song from close ones? What does it feel like to lick the icing off your finger, after stealing a bit from the layered sponge of ingredients when no one was looking, knowing full well that it was all yours? What does it feel like cutting through the cream-covered sponge treat and give slices of it to those sharing the moment? What does it feel like to be held on _that_ day? What does it feel like to be embraced on _that_ day?

He doesn't know.

And he can't help it.

He cries.

Just for today.

It's a quiet day.

He cries for the deaths. Deaths that weren't by his hands or will. He cries for all the years of suppressed loneliness. He cries for the things he may never know, feel or experience. He cries for his oneness, for his standing in society, for his growing sadness, a gaping hole in his being, covered by a wearing layer of indifference.

Just for today.

It's a quiet day.

The sun is setting, the birds are flying back home, and the water is colder. The wind is bitter to him, nipping at his skin with invisible sharp teeth. He wraps his arms around himself, wiping the tears from his face in vain. He vowed, promise, swore that he wouldn't cry.

But he can't help it.

He still cries.

Just for today.

It's a quiet day.

The sun is gone, the moon is up, the stars are glowing, and still he does not make movements to head home. He could feel his bones ache from the cold, the slight pain tapping in to his bones from staying in the cold for too long beginning to nag him. He wraps his arms around himself tight, hunching to stare at the blackness. In a way, the blackness is like his life.

His _real_ life.

Empty.

Dark.

He close his eyes, tears running down, and he feels a soft touch on his shoulder, no malice, no harshness, no anger – just soft.

Understanding.

He turns and comes face to face with four people. Four people who he looks up to, who cares for him.

_His_ light.

"Naruto." Tsunade speaks. She smiles, understanding, loving, caring.

"We were waiting for you at your apartment." Jiraiya speaks, grinning, but caring, a soft look in his dark eyes.

A soft look for _him_ alone.

"I was so worried!" Iruka said, voice tight, but caring, face showing a sign of relief. He amends his previous statement, embarrassed about not remembering the others. "We were all worried!"

"How long have you been here?" Kakashi asks, not asking why he did not show up for his missions. He understands. He knows.

It's a quiet day.

He does not know how to answer their questions.

"Come on, brat!" Tsunade smirks. "Get up! Let's get you home."

He takes Iruka's extended hand and is content for having it in his, feeling warm,

Not feeling alone.

He does not shake off the arm that Kakashi throws over his shoulder, nor does he frown or evade Jiraiya's hand that ruffled his hair. He does not evade the kiss that Tsunade places on his cheek, nor does he mind her teasing through out the journey back to the village.

It's a quiet day.

His house is dark, but not completely dark. There is a bunch waiting at the table, standing around a sponge-treat, with thirteen candles, burning brightly. Warmly. They are all smiling, the rookie nine, including Neji, Lee and Tenten. They are all pleasant, all understanding, all happy for him.

They sing.

And he remains frozen.

At the end of the song, he stares at the floor.

He cries.

He can't help it.

He is happy.

"Make a wish, dobe!" Sasuke speaks, holding out the cake, not minding the tears trickling down his whisker-scarred cheeks.

He follows his instructions.

He blows the candle.

They cheer for him, and colorful packages are handed to him, everyone bustling with excitement at whose surprise should be opened first.

It's a quiet day.

He licks the icing off his finger.

He gives slices of his sponge-treat to everyone.

He hears the song.

He gets the holds and embrace.

Iruka holds him.

Tight.

He cries again.

"Happy birthday, Naruto." Iruka whispers, smiling.

It's a quiet day.

And he's crying.

But he's happy.

_FIN_

__

O.o Umm … I wrote that in advertising class today. I remembered Naruto's birthday and I couldn't help it.

Again, that is written in a weird way. Present tense? I don't normally go for THAT, but it just sounded right for a moment. I think I may have made a few slip ups here and there, so forgive me poor grammar.

The repetitiveness is NECESSARY. That's the whole effect anyway. And now that I've just reread it, it's tear jerking. I'm such a sap.

Mwah! Review no jutsu?


End file.
